


Coffee Drabbles

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: A collection of 150 word drabbles done as thank you gifts for donations.Please see individual chapters for pairings.





	Coffee Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> For sewerssquid on Tumblr. Thanks for the donations!

1.

Jacket-and-tie restaurants didn't much suit Jesse, and truth be told, they didn't suit Jack much either.

“Something wrong?” Jesse asked, clearly concerned.

Wordlessly, Jack got up from his seat. He took Jesse by the hand, tugged him out of the chair, and lead him out of the restaurant. Jesse followed without so much as a protest.

The second they were clear of the restaurant doors, Jesse turned to Jack and asked, "You're not cancelling our date, are you?”

Jack shook his head and laughed, moving to reassure Jesse with a kiss. “Nah, just wanted to go somewhere that wasn't so... stiff,” he replied.

“But…”

“And as long as you're here, I'm happy.”

At that, Jesse's face lit up, and he kissed Jack in response. “Aw, sugar,” he cooed as he pulled away, “I'm the same way.”

“You up for pancakes instead, then?”

“Absolutely,” Jesse replied, leaning in for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

2.

Jesse woke up with his throat feeling like he'd gargled gravel, run over by a train, and his head had been split open with how painful his headache was. For a moment, the unfamiliar motel bed made him wonder what had happened the night prior, but the bandages wrapped around his torso and pan of bullet shards on the nightstand told him all he needed to know.

“Finally awake, are you?” an eerily familiar voice asked.

Jesse nearly felt his heart stop in his chest. He'd recognize that voice anywhere; he'd missed it terribly, grieving and mourning for days when he'd first read the news about the Zurich explosion.

“ _Jack_?!” he gasped, unable to believe his own eyes. Without thinking, Jesse rushed out of the bed and pulled the other man into a bone-crushing embrace. Jack didn't didn't so much as flinch, and hugged him back.

“I missed you too.”

 

* * *

 

3.

“Is something wrong, McCree?” Jack asked, not so much as even glancing up from his holo-display as he took a sip of coffee. Jesse didn’t think he had been that obvious with his occasional staring, and winced as if he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Those blue eyes met with his, and Jesse felt compelled to answer.

“It’s nothing!” he replied, almost too quickly to be believed. He cleared his throat, and tried to collect himself. “I mean- Well, it’s just that… that’s my coffee you’re drinking, sir.” He gestured to the cactus print on the side of the mug.

“Oh, is it? I hadn’t noticed. My mistake,” Jack replied, smiling. Jesse did his best not to think too hard on the fact that he had been drinking from the very same cup, and that Jack drinking from it was something akin to an indirect kiss.


End file.
